1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ventilation member to be attached to an opening of a housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in automotive electrical/electronic components such as automotive lamps and ECUs (electronic control units), OA (office automation) equipment, household electrical appliances, medical equipment, etc., openings are formed in housings containing electronic components, control boards, etc. to reduce pressure fluctuations in the housings or to ventilate the interior of the housings, and ventilation members are attached to the openings. These ventilation members not only ensure ventilation between the interior and exterior of the housings but also prevent foreign substances from entering the housings.
For example, as shown in FIG. 12, JP 2007-141629 A discloses a ventilation member 110 to be attached to an opening 121 of a housing 120. The ventilation member 110 includes a support 104, an air-permeable membrane 102 disposed on the support 104, a cover member 106 covering the air-permeable membrane 102, and a sealing member 108 mounted between the support 104 and the housing 120. The support 104 has a base portion 111 and a leg portion 112 extending from the base portion 111. The leg portion 112 has: insertion portions 131 separated from each other in a circumferential direction by slits 132 formed between the insertion portions 131 in an insertion start side of the leg portion 112 and adapted to be elastically deformed radially inwardly to be inserted into the opening 121; and a hook 134 formed on at least one of the insertion portions 131 and protruding radially outwardly. The hook 134 is engaged with the housing 120 to prevent detachment of the ventilation member 110 from the housing 120.